tlulufandomcom-20200214-history
JeremiadMalacophony
Enter Name Your name is GITA NARESH. Technically you LIVE ALONE but your house has a COURT-ASSIGNED ROBOTIC GUARDIAN because of your CLINICAL PARANOIA. You are part of a TEST PROGRAM for the aforementioned GUARDIAN, which you tend to call NOOKOMII. Your interests are SLIGHTLY RANDOM because you WORK FROM HOME and have a little too much TIME on your hands. You love ASTRONOMY and ASTROLOGICAL PHENOMENA, often staying up all night to stargaze. This is PART OF WHY YOU'RE SO LAZY, as most people contact you AT NIGHT and you're KIND OF BUSY. It takes quite a bit to actually CATCH YOUR INTEREST. Speaking of busy, you also enjoy CRAFTING IMPROVISED WEAPONRY. You're actually PRETTY GOOD at this, and can turn most sharp objects into something STABBY. You're not so great at blunt objects. You're also really not supposed to be doing that, so your collection is WELL HIDDEN from Nookomii. You also have an EXTENSIVE KNOWLEDGE OF TRIVIA though it's MOSTLY USELESS, as it's about MYTHOLOGY AND SCIENCE. You do know some other trivia, but it's all random and usually only about half remembered. Your chumhandle is jeremiadMalacophony and you type are the laziest typist ya dun bother cappin or punctuatin but Certain individuals are worth the effort of eloquent conversation. Examine Self Character Comment As an aside, your eyes are actually HAZEL, you just REALLY REALLY like green. You are also considered VERY DANGEROUS to others, when you're off your meds. Unfortunately for you, everyone around you knows this, which has driven you to rely mostly on online communication. You USED to have a BEST FRIEND who acted as your guardian, but you kind of did something and now she has a restraining order against you. Examine House Character Comment Hive/House Description Examine Room Character Comment Room Description Allocate Strife Specibus Character Comment Your Strife Specibus is bladeKind, and you have some pretty awesome weapons in it currently - your Greenhilt Shortsword, which you actually bought, and your Featherblade - courtesy of Mr. Acipit who gave you the Razor Feather that you used for the blade proper. You just had to make a hilt and support it so it can be STABBY!! Examine Fetch Modus Character Comment You switch between two Fetch Modii. The one you usually use is the Constellation Modus, which assigns a constelation or star to the item and you must identify it. Your backup modus is Trivial Pursuit, for when you're bored and feel like showing off EVEN MORE. Do Something Awesome Character Comment Duh Examine Abilities Psychic Character Comment Use/Describe Abilities Physical Character Comment Use/Describe Abilities Session Do the Souly Thing Attack Absorb Soul Drain. Drains the HP bar of enemies and grants her 1/3rd of what she drained. The higher her mastery of the ability the more she can drain. She'll have fully mastered them when she's able to drain the enemies to the point of death without having to cast it several times. powers Movement Body Swap. Can switch bodies with the other players if they need her to handle a situation and she can't reach them in a reasonable time. Passive Soul Sight. Sees the needs and motivations of others. Other Character Comment Use/Describe Abilities Art Gallery gita.png gits-dream.png guadian-gita-friend.png gita3.png fluerfatalle-jeremiadmalacophony.png gita-stand.png 301457i7fftdyn.png 3464576.png bluhsa.png gitagodmode2.png gitasit.png 22232522uoe52lae.png Naresh.png Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia Character Comment *Jeremiad means "A lamentation or prolonged complaint; an angry or cautionary harangue." (From the Phrontistery) *Malacophony is from malacophonous, "soft voiced." Also from the above source. Examine Chumproll/Chumroll *trollTag - Blurb *chumHandle - Blurb OOC Silliness Traits Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Tropes wtf are ya starin at When off her meds, Ax Crazy, but generally unarmed. She prefers strangling, but will stab if she can't pin her victim down. Also being watched as that's the biggest symptom for her. Gita just wants friends. She works from home, graduated highschool early, and because of her disorder has a bad rap with people she can meet in person. She's turned to making friends online but also gets harrassed there. Also a bit of just wanting to be normal, as the paranoid delusions make things pretty awful for her. Who wants to have to live with a robotic guardian because they can't be trusted to live alone? Also ties into a friendless background. Brilliant but lazy - It even shows up in her typing! Also very much not a morning personl. Good is not nice - Or Gita certainly isn't. While helpful, she can also be quite cold and hard. Chaotic Good or possibly True Neutral. Cares about her friends and herself, and that's about it. That doesn't stop her from doing good deeds anyways. Might be crazy awesome. Definitely has a personality-based power in that the first benefit of the Souly Thing is being able to see the needs and motivations of others. Has some heart soul is an awesome power going on, as well as call on me. Literally Soul power. Will likely invoke the power of trust at some point. Pstandard Psychic Pstance will be a Thing That Happens. Arguably the brawn of the three females, and also a bit of a firey redhead. Definitely a Type-A Tsundere, towards pretty much everyone. The other girls seem to have better luck getting to her dere-dere side though. Arguably tall dark and bishoujo. Possibly the Cool Big Sis to the whole team, and may act as The Lancer to Lorelei's Hero, and like Lorelei also a bit of a badass bookworm. A bit of incompatible orientation with Quin. Unfortunately overlaps with implied parental incest. Comments Comments from your character about this character! Category:female Category:human